


several ways i know you

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: "Hey, Eds?""What?""Are you..."Buck knows his Eddie, okay?
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 29
Kudos: 242





	several ways i know you

**Author's Note:**

> pure domestic fluff that came out of nowhere

Buck sits on the floor of his living room, his back against the couch with Chris beside him. They are about to start watching some animated movie Buck never heard of and he watches as Eddie walks into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn, two beers, and a juice box. He notices Eddie’s feet are dragging on the floor.

“Hey, Eds?”

“What?”

“Do you need to pee?”

Eddie stares at Buck with a questioning look as he places the bowl over Buck’s lap and hands over the juice box to Chris.

“I asked if you need to pee,” Buck repeats himself.

“Yeah, I heard you, but… Why?”

“Because you’re doing that thing you do when you need to pee but are too busy to get yourself to the toilet.”

“There’s a thing I do when I need to pee and am too busy to get to the toilet?”

“Yes.”

Eddie cackles as he walks towards the bathroom.

* * *

Buck is playing some non-sense videogame on the Playstation with Hen at the station. He sees Eddie holding on to the fridge’s door, staring inside, completely lost.

“Hey, Eds?”

“What?”

“Are you bored?”

“God, yes. Why?”

“Because you’re doing that thing you do when you are bored and the fridge is on your way.”

“There’s a thing I do when I’m bored and the fridge is on my way?”

“Yes. Come take my place, I’m not into this game, it’s boring.”

“Hey!” Hen jabs him on the side with her elbow.

“Sorry,” Buck lowers his head sheepishly and gives the controller to Eddie and trots away. “Have fun!”

* * *

It’s a cold night. Eddie is starting to prepare a risotto while Buck helps Chris with homework. Eddie is stirring non-stop as he’s supposed to do for the next twenty minutes, lost in thought.

“Hey, Eds?”

“What?”

“Are you distracted?”

“Maybe? Why?” Eddie turns around, still stirring, and smiles at Buck.

“You have that look on your face that you sport when you’re too deep in thought.”

“I have a look on my face when I’m too deep in thought?”

“Yes.”

“It was a hard week,” Eddie confesses.

“Oh. Okay.” Buck opts to leave it alone for now.

That night Eddie falls asleep on the couch almost instantly, right after Buck and Chris decide which movie they’re going to watch. When he wakes up, the screen is black, Chris and Buck are nowhere to be found and he’s as confused as he can be. 

He hears murmuring coming from Chris’ room.

“You got me. Let’s call it a night,” Buck whispers.

“Good night,” Chris answers and Eddie notices he’s mimicking Sven’s voice. 

“Don’t let the frostbite bite.”

Buck walks out of the room and stumbles upon Eddie. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yes,” Eddie nods and gestures with his head towards Chris’ room. “That was cute.”

Buck laughs and pats him on the shoulder. “Your kid is cute.”

“Yes, he is. You staying tonight?”

“Yeah, I’d rather not drive, I’m too tired.”

“Let’s g-,“ Eddie starts but a violent yawn cuts him off. 

They walk together into Eddie’s room and Eddie throws himself over the bed, belly up, and lets his head hand over the side.

“Hey, Eds?”

“What, Buck?”

“Are you tired?”

“Clearly.”

“Yeah, because you’re doing that thing you do when you’re tired.”

“There’s a thing I do- you know what? Never mind.”

* * *

A week later, Eddie gets himself home after a rough therapy session with Frank. He always feels emotionally and physically drained after the sessions. He walks into his house to find Buck and Chris singing and dancing in the kitchen.

“ Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa. Strong as ten regular men, definitely! ” Buck’s voice and Chris giggles resonate all over the house. He rests his whole body on the kitchen archway.

“Daddy!” Chris beams at him and tugs at Buck’s hand.

Buck turns the volume of his phone down, the song still in the background. “Hey, you’re back.”

“Hey, guys. Don’t let me interrupt the fun.”

“Never.”

“I’m going to take a shower and change, I’ll be back in a few,” he says as he goes, leaving Buck and Chris behind.

When he’s ready to join them again, there’s a knock on his door. “Hey, Eds?”

“Yes?”

“It’s me,” Buck answers and a cackle escapes Eddie.

“Yes, I figured.”

“Shut up.”

“What’s going on?”

“I just wanted to tell you I love you, okay?”

“I know, Buck.”

“Good. Good, because you’re doing that thing you do-”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Eddie says as he grabs Buck from the belt loops of his jeans.  He plants a kiss on Buck’s lips.

“Hey, Buck?”

“What?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
